Matchmaker
by bAbaLoOba38
Summary: When a lonely hacker decides to change his identity and meet someone through an online matchmaking site, he becomes the object of a dangerous stalker's sick game. Rated "R" for language, intense situations, and some sexual dialogue.
1. Chapter 1

Matchmaker  
  
Chapter One  
  
Hank Josef was a Class 3 hacker, as the papers had put it. He didn't know where this came up. Probably in the newspaper or something in a government website. For all he knew, some reporter came up with it just to make a buck. Cocksuckers, he thought. They could all go to hell. Even all the police from Minnesota out for his arrest because of his "crimes", as they put it. He considered himself a genius. It was all so easy. He didn't even know how he did it. Just a few clicks of the keyboard and he was in. The CIA web frame that held all of the government secrets and lies. That pissed the Department of Defense off enough. But it wasn't the hacking that truly got him in trouble. It was all the viruses that got him in the shitter with the government. The first few were harmless. Nothing but e-mail bugs and unstoppable waves of pornography that just annoyed people. Simple problems called for simple answers, and all of those miniscule anti-virus programs offered them. But none of them could prevent the online hell-fire that Hank was about to inflict on the U.S. It was called the "Sweeper Virus" by all the news stations and papers. It invaded your computer whenever a virus sweep was being done by the anti- virus programs. It would just slip in and cause all kinds of groovy problems. Like a human virus, it shook up the screen, overheated the motor in the belly of the beast, and deleted any form of help, just so it could infect and destroy. It was so widespread because of the anti-virus programs. Everyone had them. Thank you world! And fuck you world at the same time! It had really given nothing to Hank in the long run. It's not like he had a model childhood growing up. Drunken father, depressed mother. Money and income were good, considering his father stole from his boss at the bank. His mother, no matter how messed up she was, she was the only one he could really sympathize with. She had gotten nowhere in life either and her husband, which he had everyone call "Mr. Josef", was no help either. Life was shit and his house was the toilet. Oh well. Nothing much he could do now. He would soon have to change his identity. Name, address, social security, even get plastic surgery (if he truly needed it). The government was out for his ass, so he needed to hustle to hide it. Something also troubled Hank. He had never met someone for him. He had always wanted someone to come home to and love and make kids with, but those weren't the cards he was handed in life. After he would change himself, he would find someone. Maybe he could pay the 30 dollars to get a self-evaluation from one of those online dating services and meet someone. They even now have the instant messaging dating, so you could talk in real time. This was very good for Hank. He needed this. He needed all of this to move on. He would start tomorrow. All he needed to do was sober up and get off the kitchen floor, which was where he had passed out the night before. 


	2. Chapter 2

Matchmaker  
  
Chapter Two  
  
3 MONTHS LATER..............  
  
Hank woke up on a brilliant Sunday morning, with the sun shining and the big, blue waves hitting the shore, for he was now on Miami Beach. This was a place he had always wanted to live since his childhood. He enjoyed all the parties and nude beaches and great food. "Oh my God, this food is great!" he exclaimed many times. This certainly was the life. But no matter how luxurious he was living or how great the food was, Hank was still depressed. He should be happy, considering the police and the government was off his tail, looking for someone who no longer existed. Hank Josef was no longer a blip on the grid. He was now James Stewart, a computer engineer from Boston.  
  
This new life though was hard to get used to. He was still lonely and wanted to find somebody. But soon, that loneliness would be over. He would start looking for someone in the online dating field. But first things first, breakfast. Hank, or James, got up from his bed and went down the stairs to his semi-big kitchen. He took out the eggs and toast and made a Denver Omelet. 30 minutes it took for him to make his meal and eat it. He set his plate and silverware in the sink to soak in water and then made his way upstairs.  
  
His new computer was very simple compared to his last one. For one, it was faster, for it had barely any memory saved to it. And it wasn't as flashy. His old computer had a water-cooling system and had blue and green neon lights on the inside, lining the perimeter of the machine. This one just had a simple fan and no lights. Just plain, which was how he wanted everything from now on. Plain was easier and less attentive, and less attention was what Hank wanted in his life. He couldn't afford to be caught. It couldn't happen, and it wouldn't.  
  
He logged on to one of the various search engines and typed in "dating websites". Up then came hundreds of sites for single men like he. He couldn't find one though that fit him really. He wanted to find one that held instant messenger as one of the options. He scrolled on for about 3 more pages until he saw it.  
  
"Matchmakers Deluxe: now with instant messaging for real time interaction"  
  
"Jackpot", he snickered as he entered the site. Then, up came all these pictures of happy couples and smiling people. To the bottom right hand corner, a little bar ran across stating: "Listen to these real life testimonies about how Matchmakers Deluxe works!" Hank clicked on it and up came a little screen with couples talking about how they met online with this website. Hank was impressed. This really looked like the place to be. He clicked out of the little movie and went over to a bar that stated: "Registration". He clicked on it and a form appeared on the screen. It asked for his name, telephone number, email address, and social security. Since he had just changed all this information it took him a little while to remember. After 20 minutes of guessing and correcting himself, he was signed up. He gave himself a simple screen name: JS1523, and he went off to chat in the instant messenger page. 


End file.
